I'll Be The Wind
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Three-part song fic by GARTH BROOKS! GSR friendship in beginning, and has no spoilers that I know of. R&R, please! Part 3 is up, it is FINISHED!
1. Part 1

Song fic about Sara after her latest boyfriend, Brian, broke her heart and took away every sense of happiness and security she ever had when he attacked her. Can Grissom help her regain her life back by 'being the wind'? GARTH BROOKS ROX AND ENJOY!!!

--

_I'll be the wind_

_I'll be the wind_

Sara slipped into her apartment; tears rolling down her cheeks after her boyfriend, Brian had broken up with her. She had thought that he loved her, and she had loved him so much that it hurt, physically hurt. She knew that her coworkers had become concerned with her, as she had changed so much after she began dating Brian. She had changed to please him, changing the way she dressed, the way she looked, and the way she acted. Mostly at work she shined, being the real Sara, but whenever Brian came around she became quiet, shy and, dare she say it, submissive.

Yes, submissive. Sara's cheeks burned with embarrassment when she realized what exactly Brian had done to her. He had turned her into a submissive, shy woman, and exact opposite of what she really was. Sara locked her door and collapsed on her sofa, crying for what could have been with Brian if he hadn't dumped her and if he hadn't been such a controlling jerk. Sara's tears coursed down her cheeks when she realized that those were the exact words that described him. That was what he was.

A controlling jerk. And she had dated him, blindly ignoring all of his faults.

_You let him lock you away in his prison of sadness_

_It's up to you to decide where tomorrow will lead_

_If it's time to be leaving your burdens behind_

_I could be just what you need_

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Sara didn't answer, thinking that it was Grissom or someone from the team. Then, she heard Brian's voice, saying,

"Sara, baby, open the door, please?"

She ignored him. Big mistake.

The door burst open, with Brian standing there, his fists raised and an angry expression on his face. She shrank against the couch and then swore at herself, standing up tall and staring him right in the face.

"Why didn't you answer!" Brian shouted, and Sara replied calmly,

"Because I didn't want to." Brian stepped closer to her and gripped her shoulders with his hands, squeezing hard. Sara winced inside, knowing that it would leave a bruise. She listened to him rant for a while, and then mustered up all of her strength and drew her fist back, swung it forward and connected it with his face. He stumbled to the side, and then growled,

"That's it. You are going to get it." Sara recognized the tone, the tone that said he was going to hurt her. She dashed to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, hoping that she caught some of his fingers in the process. She locked it and leaned against it while she dug for her cell phone.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared. And she needed help before Brian did hurt her.

_I'll be the wind_

_I'll be the highway_

_I'll be your midnight friend_

_And we'll fly away_

_When you come across the courage_

_To spread your wings again_

_I'll be the wind_

Her fingers tremble while she hit the last person that had called her, who just happened to be Grissom.

"Grissom."

"Grissom, it's Sara." Sara said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Sara? What's wrong?" Grissom demanded, and Sara cursed her voice.

"I'm, I'm scared." She admitted in a whisper, and there was silence on the phone and then she heard a car start up.

"I'm on my way, Sara, are you at home?"

"Yes." She whispered, and then he said soothingly,

"I'm on my way, Sara, it's all right."

"No it's not! One of my old boyfriends is here and I think, I think," Sara trailed off and Grissom demanded,

"What, Sara? You think what?"

"I think he's gonna hurt me."

"No he won't, Sara." Grissom said, ice in his voice.

"But…"

"No. I won't let him hurt you. He will not hurt you. Just hang on, Sara, I am on my way."

"Okay." Sara whispered, and then added,

"Hurry, Grissom, please." She hung up quietly and then sidled over to the window, preparing in case he busted through the door.

The door shook as Brian slammed into it, but it held. The next time he slammed into the door it quivered and Sara knew that one or two good shoves would break through it. She raised the window sill and swung one leg over it. She chanced a quick glance down and breathed a sigh of relief. The bushes that were always under her window were still there. Then, Brian busted through the door and Sara slid out of the window, with Brian screaming at her in frustration. She landed in the bushes and lay there, dazed. The next thing she knew Brian was reaching for her with an ugly grin on his face, and then he let go of her and disappeared. Confused, Sara sat up and saw Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Greg and Catherine all standing there, guns drawn and aimed at Brian, who had his hands in the air, saying,

"Sara just fell out of her window, I was coming to help her, right Sara?" He glared at her, and the anger coursing through her erased her pain, hurt and fear and she stood up, swaying a little and said bitingly,

"No. You were going to assault me, and I was preventing that from happening."

"You lying broad!" Brian screamed at her and jumped at her. Before anyone could move Sara socked him in the stomach, and he dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach. A few officers came up and cuffed him, and took Sara's statement. When she finished, the team was still staring at her.

"Keep staring, I might do a trick." Sara said, wrapping her arms around her stomach and the team laughed.

Warrick and Nick slung one of each of their arms around her shoulders and she smiled. When they backed off and went to go home, and Greg clapped Sara on the shoulder before hitching a ride with Nick. Catherine gave the younger woman a quick, reassuring hug and then hitched a ride with Warrick. Sara watched them go and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Grissom standing there, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

--

Part 2 is coming up soon, so please REVIEW!!! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!!! Adios for now!!!!


	2. Part 2

Part 2 of I'll Be The Wind. ENJOY!!!!

--

_I can't imagine the gypsy that you were before him_

_Carefree and wild a spirited child of the road_

_Lately girl you've been wearing the weight of the world_

_And I'd like to lighten your load_

She tried to smile at him, but it just wasn't truthful. Grissom knew this and said,

"Do you want to go inside…" At her horrified look he quickly backtracked and said,

"Hop in." She bit her lip and nodded, saying,

"Just a second, kay?"

"Sure." Grissom said warmly, and squeezed her shoulder before dropping his hand and she strode away, walking around the edge of the building and disappearing. Grissom went up to her apartment and grabbed a bag of clothes and stuff for Sara, as he knew she wouldn't be wanting to go back there any time soon. He happened to glance out the window and saw Sara standing at the edge of hill, the wind blowing her hair back and her stance was like the one Grissom used to see, the one that a strong, independent and fiery woman held. A fire that Brian had managed to douse.

_No,_ Grissom corrected himself. _Brian just wore her fire down to glowing embers, her real fire is still there, it just needs some fuel._ Grissom slipped out of her apartment and locked the door, walking downstairs and throwing the bag in the back. He slowly walked over to Sara, and when he stood behind her, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sara." He said quietly, and she said, without looking at him.

"I never saw Brian for the monster he really was. Never." She looked at him, angry tears gleaming in her eyes, "Why? Why couldn't I see it?"

"I can't answer that, Sara." Grissom admitted, and Sara said,

"You saw it, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, Sara, I saw that he wasn't good for you, and yes, I was expecting him to snap, eventually, but I had hoped to, warn you before that could happen."

"No, I guess he wasn't good for me. I changed for him, something I swore I would never, ever do for a man." Sara whispered, and Grissom muttered,

"No one's good enough for you, Sara."

"What?" Sara asked, looking at him. That moment in his office came rushing back to them both, the day before Sara met Brian. She had asked Grissom to dinner after the lab had exploded, and he had turned her down. She had walked away with a broken heart, and Brian had been there to pick up the pieces.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He said, his hand sliding off her shoulder. Then he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Sara," He said, unsure of what to do. Sara took a deep breath, and turned to him, saying,

"Gris, I honestly don't know what to do. I don't want to care, I don't want to feel anything anymore!" Grissom took her in his arms at that and she clung to him for a moment, crying silently. Then she eased back and Grissom tightened his grip for a moment and then let her go. She wiped her tears away and looked at Grissom, a fire building in her eyes.

"Let's go." Sara said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the car. He climbed in the passenger seat and Sara floored the accelerator, flying out of the city.

If Grissom was honest, he really didn't know where they were going, and he really didn't care. If it helped Sara, they could go across the country. He didn't care.

_I'll be the wind_

_I'll be the highway_

_I'll be your midnight friend_

_And we'll fly away_

_When you come across the courage_

_To spread your wings again_

_I'll be the wind_

Sara drove and drove all night, and when the sun rose Grissom awoke with a start. He looked over to see Sara singing quietly to herself with the song. He listened intently and heard the song, "What I Cannot Change" by LeAnn Rimes. He looked at her intently and saw that her eyes were hardened, her mouth straight and her hair falling out of its ponytail. He knew that she had been driving all night, and he straightened up, stretching and yawning.

"Morning Gris." Sara said, and Grissom looked over at her again and said,

"Sara, pull over."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She did, and pulled over at a gas station. He got out and opened the driver's side door. She protested weakly but he just pulled her out of the car and into his arms. She fought against him but he just carefully carried her over to the passenger seat and slid her in, buckling her up. He shut the door and went into the store to grab some stuff to eat and drink. When he got back, Sara was sound asleep with her head against the door. He smiled to himself and started the car, driving again. He kept going straight, not really knowing where they were going. His cell rang and he answered it, saying,

"Grissom."

"Gil, where are you?" Catherine's voice said, and he sighed, saying,

"On the road."

"Where?"

"No clue."

'Uh, explain."

"I'm taking a week off, Catherine, possibly more."

"Let me guess, you're with Sara too."

"Yes, she's going to be gone for about a week too, really it's up to her but she's asleep now, and I really don't want to wake her up."

"I still don't get it."

"Gimme the phone, Grissom." Sara said, and he looked disapprovingly at her, but she snatched it out of his hand and said sleepily,

"Catherine, I just needed to get away for a bit, you know?"

"Oh, okay." Catherine said, understanding completely now.

"It all just happened so fast, I didn't even remember that Grissom came with me. I can bring him back and go on my own if you want."

"No." Grissom said firmly, and Catherine heard.

"No, it's not a problem Sara. Just don't be gone too long, kay?"

"Sure."

"Remember, Sara, the whole team's there for you too." Catherine said quietly and Sara could hear Nick saying,

"True that."

"Yeah, we're backing you, Sara." Warrick added and Greg said,

"You're not on your own, Sara."

"Definitely not." She heard Sofia say, and Brass added,

"We're here for you, Sara."

"Aw, you all are going to make me cry." Sara said, and Catherine laughed.

"Don't get killed and be back in time for the trial on Brian."

"Okay. Bye Catherine, tell the others that I said thanks, and that I know. I never forgot it, never will."

"I will. Take care."

"Bye."

They hung up and Sara sighed.

"Go back to sleep, Sara." Grissom said, and Sara nodded, giving him his phone back and settling back to take another nap.

--

Part 3 is coming up soon, so please REVIEW!!!! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!!! Adios for now!


	3. Part 3

Part 3 of I'll Be The Wind. ENJOY!!!!

--

_If it's time to be leaving your burdens behind_

_I could be just what you need_

A few days later Grissom awoke with a start when they stopped.

"Where are we?" He asked, sleep in his voice.

"Golden Gate Bridge." Sara announced, and slipped out of the car. Grissom followed and they rode up to the top of the bridge. It was dawn, so they were the only ones up there. Sara sighed, saying,

"This is exactly what I needed."

"Good." Grissom said, touching her arm. She looked at him, and he cleared his throat.

"Sara, I was wondering, no, hoping that I could, well,"

"Spit it out, Grissom." Sara said, and he sighed, saying,

"Can I revise my answer?" She looked at him for a long time and said,

"Sure. Go ahead."

"I would love to have dinner with you." She just looked at him, and he bit his lip, saying,

"Am I too late, Sara?"

"No. Right on time." She said, slipping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. He let out a sigh of relief and encircled her waist with his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. He felt her smile and closed his eyes, happy beyond belief that Sara was happy.

"Sara, what did you mean about being right on time?" He asked, and Sara looked up and him and said,

"Because I was seriously considering throwing myself off the bridge." Sara said honestly, and his arms tightened around her.

"Don't worry, Gil, I won't. Believe me, I won't." Sara said, smiling. Grissom froze, and Sara looked at him in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." He managed to say, and then blurted out,

"Say it again."

"What?" Sara asked, looking at him and thinking that he had gone off the deep end for good.

"Say it again, my name."

"What, Gil?" She asked, skeptically and he closed his eyes, saying,

"Yes, say it again."

"Gil." She said simply, putting as much love as she could into that one word. Grissom snapped his eyes open and what Sara saw in his eyes stunned her.

Pure love. That was all she saw. Pure love.

"I love you, Sara." He said, and she smiled, saying,

"I love you too, Gil." He lifted her face up and lowered his lips to her with a fierceness that startled her.

_I'll be the wind_

_I'll be the highway_

_I'll be your midnight friend_

_And we'll fly away_

_When you come across the courage_

_To spread your wings again_

_I'll be the wind_

She kissed him back, sliding her arms from around his waist to around his neck, squeezing gently. His arms crushed her to him, and she tightened her grip in response. A few moments passed and then Sara eased back, putting her forehead to his, saying,

"We had better get back to Las Vegas."

"Yeah, we should." Grissom agreed, but neither of them moved. Sara let her head slide down to his chest and she snuggled closer to him. He automatically let his grip go slack for a moment so she could adjust her position and then he hugged her tightly to him, not ever wanting to let her go. When the sun rose a little higher in the sky, they could hear people coming up on the elevators. They sighed and eased back, as Sara knew that Grissom was uncomfortable with touching in public. To her surprise he took her hand, and she squeezed his hand tightly. He smiled at her and then the rode the elevator down. When they got to the car, Grissom asked,

"You want to have that dinner, ah, breakfast now?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Sara said, and they walked into a restaurant. As they slid into the booth, Grissom said,

"This is our first date."

"You want it to be?" Sara asked, and Grissom nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then it is." Sara said, and he put his arm around her shoulders lightly and she leaned into him slightly. By the time the meal was over, she was laying her head on his shoulder and he had his arm tightly around her shoulders, telling every guy that walked by that she was his and no one else's.

Then, they got back in the car and drove for a few days, trading off and on until they got back to the lab. They went to their separate apartments and changed and put their stuff away, and then they went to the lab, as it was time for shift to start. When they walked in, everyone said,

"Oh, Sara and Gris are back!"

They all smiled at them, and Catherine asked,

"So, you two an official couple yet or what?"

"Catherine!" Sara asked, shocked, and she shrugged.

"Are you?"

"Are you and Warrick?" Sara countered, and Grissom chuckled.

"Well, no, why do you ask?" Catherine said, going red. Warrick ducked his head, blushing too.

"I'll tell if you will." Sara said, and Catherine sighed, and both women said at the same time,

"Yes."

"Really?" They both said, and then they both said,

"Wow."

"We need to stop talking like this." They both said, and everyone else burst out in laughter.

"Shut up!" Sara and Catherine said, and then started laughing themselves.

"Seriously, Sara, are you good?" Catherine asked, quietly, and Sara said,

"Yeah, I am. I got away, and I needed that. Apparently I needed Gil too." Sara looked at Grissom and smiled at him.

"That's good." Catherine said, and then the team went back to gossiping and throwing paper balls at each other, waiting for a case to come in, while Catherine and Sara went to the cold cases room to gossip. While they were deep in conversation, Warrick and Grissom stood in the doorway watching them. When there was a lull in the conversation they both slipped in the room and Grissom sat down, pulling Sara on his lap and Warrick pulled Catherine on to his lap. They each snuggled together separately and then the conversation stopped.

Warrick loved Catherine. Catherine loved Warrick.

Grissom loved Sara. Sara loved Grissom.

That was all they needed to know, that was all they would ever need to know.

--

THE END!

--

I hope you liked it, although it was kinda long. I LOVE GARTH BROOKS, HE TOTALLY ROCKS!!! Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


End file.
